The primary objective is to evaluate the activity of a new formulation of atovaquone given in conjunction with pyrimethamine or sulfadiazine in the treatment of toxoplasmic encephalitis in AIDS patients. The activity will be assessed by clinical (neurological assessment) and radiological response rates.